dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kogu
|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = Age 767|image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = |image = |JapName = ゴクア|RomName = Gokua|AniName = Kogu|AltName = Gokua|FirstApp = Movie: Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound|Race = Race of Hera|Address = Planet Hera|Occupation = Mercenary|Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers|FamConnect = Frieza (Master) Bojack (Boss) Bido (Comrade) Bujin (Comrade) Zangya (Comrade)}} Kogu (ゴクア 'Gokua') is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Appearance Personality Although his appearance was very short in the movie itself, Kogu is shown to be a very heinous person (attempting to blindside Trunks with a ki blast and disregards the tournament rules by being armed with a weapon), much to Trunks' protest and chagrin. Kogu also displayed traits of arrogance (proclaiming that he wasn't someone not to be trifled with). This aforementioned trait became his downfall, as he chose to continue taunting Future Trunks instead of finishing him off when he had the chance, ultimately costing him his life. Biography Bojack Unbound Kogu waits in a field during the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament, posing as one of Mr. Satan's champions (whom he and the Galaxy Soldiers had murdered earlier). He encounters Future Trunks and ambushes with a Full Power Energy Ballfired from a tree he was sitting on. After Future Trunks scolds him for bringing a sword into the tournament, Kogu proceeds to attack him, catching Future Trunks by surprise, while also telling the latter that he is "not someone to be trifled with." He then transforms near a body of water, and further overwhelms Future Trunks with a series of brutal blows and clotheslines. When Future Trunks refused to surrender, Kogu prepares to finish Future Trunks off with a blow from his sword, but ends up caught by surprise when Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan Second Grade. In the end, Kogu ends up with a broken sword and is taken down by a fist clean through his stomach from Super Saiyan Future Trunks. However, Kogu's assault has worn Future Trunks out enough to be easily ambushed and knocked out by Kogu's master, Bojack. Film Appearances Fusion Reborn Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Kogu makes a cameo appearance when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power Movies In the movie Bojack Unbound, Kogu is one of the only two Galaxy Soldiers who display the ability to transform. Despite this full power state, he is killed in one piercing blow from Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Second Grade form which demonstrates that his power in his full power state is lesser than Bojack who easily manages to overpower Future Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo in his base form. ; Video Games In the Super Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga, Kogu was shown fighting against base Goku, but was easily blasted away by Future Trunks. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Devilish Blade4 – Kogu's sword technique. Kogu has shown to be very skilled in combat with his sword. * Full Power Energy Ball – Kogu fires a red energy sphere from his left hand. Transformations Full Power Kogu transforms into his Full Power form, while battling against Future Trunks. Majin Kogu Majin Kogu is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video Games Appearances Kogu makes his debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, since the second mission of the original series (M2). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.05.00 version update, Kogu's Clothes appear as a clothing option for the Future Warrior which can be purchased from the TP Medal Shop. Voice Actors * Japanese: Toshiyuki Morikawa * English: ** FUNimation dub: Ethan Rains ** AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey * Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Castañeda * Greek dub: Sotiris Laskaris Battles Movies * Kogu (Base/Full Power Hera-seijin) vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia * His name is based off the Japanese word "'''gokua'kuhidou''," meaning heinous and inhuman. Bido, his fellow henchman, shares the second half of the word. * Kogu has a similar pseudo-Caribbean accent to Bojack, Bido, and Bujin in the FUNimation dub, although his is more exaggerated. Interestingly, Zangya is the only member of the group not to have a discernible accent in the dub. * Kogu is an expert swordsman, just like Trunks. The two also fight each other during the tournament in Bojack Unbound (though Trunks didn't have his sword with him, due to tournament rules). * Kogu has a transformation very similar to Bojack's (considering they are of the same race, it is more than plausible that it is the same). His hair also changes and resembles that of a Super Saiyan. * Kogu is left-handed. * Kogu has a strong resemblance to Crono, the main character of Chrono Trigger, a video game designed by Akira Toriyama. * "Kogu" is an anagram of "Goku". Interestingly, the two were seen fighting one another in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Prison Planet Saga. Gallery 10._Kogu_focus.png|Kogu faces Future Trunks 10._Kogu_confidant.png|Kogu takes his sword 2._Kogu_attacks_while_in_his_base_form.png|Kogu attacks DBHGokua&Bido (1).png Wa204.jpg Gokua(Daiz6).png DorodaboGokua.png 19. Kogu killed by Trunks.png 18. Kogu struggles against Super Saiyan Trunks.png 17. Kogu finishing blow.png GokuaSword2.png 0wikitrunks8 n.jpg 15. Kogu thrash Trunks.png 15. Kogu power up attacks Trunks.png 14. Kogu power up attacks Trunks.png Full Power Kogu.png 13. Kogu power up form.png 8. Kogu Devilish Blade.png DragonBallZMovie911.jpg 9. Kogu pursues Trunks.png 10. Kogu excitement.png 12. Kogu increase strength.png 11. Kogu increase power.png 7. Kogu.png 6. Kogu Devilish Blade block Trunks attacks.png 1. Kogu appears.png 5. Kogu battle against Trunks.png 4. Kogu blocks Trunks' punch.png 3. Kogu attacks Trunks.png 2. Kogu attacks while in his base form.png DBHGokua&BidoGameplay.png Galaxy_Soldiers_Prison_Planet-1.jpg References # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 # ↑ Obscure races. Kanzenshuu. # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased